An open-end spinning machine with a thread draw-off tube and a thread guide tube arranged at a distance from the thread draw-off tube with an ejector nozzle is known from German patent document DE 25 34 816. However, this device has a relatively large need for space.
To remedy a thread breakage, DE 25 34 816 proposes returning the torn thread end into the spinning rotor. For this purpose, both an induced draft in the rotor housing is switched on and the ejector nozzle is put into operation. Then, draw-off rollers are rotated back in their direction of rotation, which is reversed during the normal spinning process, whereas the returned thread piece is blown through the ejector nozzle into a thread outlet opening of the thread draw-off tube and is further drawn in by the prevailing induced draft. The thread is then separated by means of a thread cutting device. Subsequently, the pair of draw-off rollers are again rotated back, and by this the returned thread piece is blown back into the thread outlet opening by means of the ejector nozzle. The pair of draw-off rollers are now turned back by an amount such that the thread ends are conveyed back precisely into the fiber collection groove of the spinning rotor through the thread draw-off tube. There, they connect with the deposited fibers, thus eliminating the thread breakage. At that point, the pair of draw-off rollers is switched back to forward running and the ejector nozzle is put out of operation. In the course of this process, however, a large amount of compressed air is required for the operation of the ejector nozzle.